The invention concerns a clamping device for tools, with a coupling piece that is provided with at least one actuating unit and by means of which a nut on a spindle journal that is receiving the tool is actuatable, and with a torque coupling for the nut.
It is known to axially clamp tools on a spindle journal. For this purpose, a nut is used which is arranged on the spindle journal and with which the tool is axially pressed against a stop provided at the spindle journal. For the clamping process, a clamping device in the form of a combination tool/combination wrench is employed. It has a coupling piece connected to a lever and positioned with form fit on the spindle journal and by means of which the spindle journal can be rotated about its axis. A second lever of the known clamping device is positioned with a hollow bushing/socket sleeve with form fit on the nut. In this way, the nut can be rotated. By the relative rotation of nut and spindle journal, the nut is moved axially against the tool that is axially clamped thereby. The relative rotation of nut and spindle journal is realized by the actuation of the two levers which are projecting away from the coupling or the hollow bushing/socket sleeve. In this context, the user must apply a very great force in order to generate the required axial clamping force. The torque to be applied by the user is within the magnitude of approximately 80 to approximately 100 Nm.
The invention has the object to design the clamping device of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the moment required for axially clamping the tool on the spindle journal can be applied easily.